underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (comic)
Underworld: Rise of the Lycans is a IDW Publishing comic book adaptation of the 2009 film Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, part of the ''Underworld'' franchise. It has two issues. The storyline in the graphic novel rushes through the 92 minute length feature film. Quotes * (Viktor): We need Daylight Guardians, Tanis, Sentries to Protect us during the day and Toil for us during the night. I will call him "Lucian", for he will protect us during the Light. * Though he held a status above that of his bestial brethren as Viktor's pet, he was still despised and hated. For how could an Animal truly be considered one with the Upper House of Corvinus?... However, not all shared this wretched opinion. There was One Who Felt Differently. * Later, in the Council Chambers. * (Coloman): We are Under Attack. Six times in half as many weeks, Werewolves or William's Kind have reached our very walls. What happens if just one of these Beasts sunders our Gates. It could spell The End for Our Kind. * (Viktor): Please Coloman. I admit your flair for Melodrama is amusing, but your... fears are sorely misplaced. Are we not protected by an Army of Immortals whose prowess and might are the stuff of Legends? * (Coloman): Be that as it may, the human Nobles who have pledged themselves to us are not so protected. And as I have pointed out oft times in the past, are they not the Grass upon which we Graze? * (Orsova): If we cannot protect our Humans, Viktor, it makes us look Weak. * (Viktor): And How, pray tell, would you suggest we accomplish this, Orsova? * (Coloman): We could create a privileged class of Lycans. Lycans that we could trust. Like your pet Lucian, perhaps. * (Viktor): Lycans patrolling the Outer Walls?! Are you Mad? They are born of Beasts who function by Instinct alone... Not Reason like we Vampires. * (Coloman): Sonja deals with him all the time. I would like her thoughts on this... (sees that Sonja is not in her Council Seat)... Or perhaps Not. * (Sonja): Is it true what you told my Father? That you feel nothing when you killed that Wolf the other night? * (Lucian): William's Kind? They are just Animals Sonja. Incapable of Thought or Feeling. What care I for them? * (Sonja): Still, they are Flesh of your Flesh. * (Lucian): You mean Flesh of Our Flesh. Remember, we are all Descendants of The House of Corvinus. * (Sonja): Yes. Our Vampire Hypocrisy does run deep. Credits * Adaption by Kevin Grevioux * Screenplay by Danny McBride * Story by Len Wiseman & Robert Orr and Danny McBride * Based on characters created by Kevin Grevioux, Len Wiseman & Danny McBride * Art by Andrew Huerta and Unai de Zarate * Colored by Luis Antonio Delgado & Marc Rueda * Lettered by Amauri Osorio * Edited by Tom Waltz Gallery ROTL2.png|Issue 2 cover. fr:Underworld : Le Soulèvement des Lycans (comic) Category:Comics Category:Underworld: Rise of the Lycans